Dívida de Sangue
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Quando um terrível e vingativo bruxo trama contra Kennedy, ela terá que lutar com todas as suas forças para provar sua inocência.
1. 1

Antes de vocês lerem a fic, é preciso falar que ela acontece 2 anos depois do último episódio da sétima temporada. Eles estão em Cleveland, construíram uma academia para as caçadoras que não tiveram um sentinela e o conselho de sentinelas funciona no mesmo lugar. Também há um Coven perto da Academia de Caçadoras, onde Willow dá aulas para os bruxos novatos.

Par: Willow/Kennedy

**Dívida de Sangue – Primeiro capítulo**

Kennedy acordou ao sentir suaves beijos em sua barriga dados por lábios que só de encostarem levemente em sua pele já os reconhecia. A morena gemeu baixinho e colocou sua mão na cabeça de Willow, massageando seu cabelo ruivo e sedoso. Com uma voz rouca de desejo, sussurrou:

- Bom dia.....

Willow sorriu, enquanto continuava a beijar a barriga de sua amada, subindo lentamente pelo corpo de Kennedy, passando os lábios pelos seus seios, pescoço, até chegar perto da boca da caçadora.

- Bom dia – a bruxa respondeu e em seguida tomou os lábios de Kennedy entre os seus e a beijou demoradamente.

Quando oxigênio se tornou uma necessidade, as duas se separaram e Willow olhou para a morena que sorria para ela.

- Dormiu bem? – a ruiva acariciava a face da namorada.

- Sim.... mas acordei muito melhor – Kennedy disse e levantou um pouco seu corpo para beijar sua bruxinha novamente.

O beijo se tornou mais quente e mãos começaram a percorrer seus corpos. Kennedy virou seu corpo, trocando de posição com Willow, desse modo estava em cima da ruiva.

A caçadora parou de beijar sua namorada e a olhou, no seu olhar mostrava amor e admiração.

- Você é linda – Kennedy sussurrou enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Willow.

A ruiva levantou a mão e passou pelos lábios de Kennedy e esta abriu a boca, capturando e sugando seus dedos, arrancando gemidos de Willow. A morena começou a brincar com os dedos dentro de sua boca, às vezes os sugando com força e às vezes de leve, sempre passando sua língua entre eles.

Kennedy soltou os dedos de Willow de sua boca e passou a lhe beijar o pescoço, fazendo questão de passar o piercing de sua língua na pele sensível de sua namorada, a excitando cada vez mais.

Agora com a mão livre, Willow apertava a bunda da morena, a trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo e a outra ia de encontro ao sexo de sua namorada.

Kennedy de repente parou tudo e Willow assustada olhou confusa para sua amada, também cessando suas carícias.

- Que foi Kenn? Alguma coisa errada?

- Não, nada de errado. Na verdade está tudo perfeito – a caça-vampiros a olhou com malicia e com um rápido movimento prendeu as duas mãos da wicca em cima de sua cabeça. Com a mão que estava livre, passou pelos seios da ruiva, brincando com os mamilos entre os dedos, depois passeou pela barriga da namorada e logo em seguida pousou a mão sobre o sexo dela.

Willow gemeu ao sentir o contato da mão experiente entre suas pernas.

- Meu deus, Kenn!

Kennedy inclinou a cabeça para frente, colocando sua boca bem próxima a orelha de Willow e com uma voz maliciosa sussurrou:

- Me diga o que você quer....

- Por favor, Kenn....

- Por favor o que? – a caça-vampiros colocou mais pressão em cima do sexo da ruiva.

- Kenn... – Willow suplicou, enquanto movimentava o quadril para que o toque de sua namorada fosse maior – Kenn, eu quero.. eu preciso senti-la dentro de mim.... agora... por favor....

A morena sorriu e beijou a bruxa com força, colocando sua língua dentro da boca da outra mulher ao mesmo tempo em que dois de seus dedos a penetravam. Willow gemia dentro da boca de Kennedy e os movimentos de seu quadril aumentavam à medida que a caçadora a ia penetrando.

Kennedy retirou a mão dos pulsos de Willow, a soltando, e a colocou no quadril da namorada, o acariciando e o segurando de leve para estabilizar os movimentos de Willow que estavam ficando mais rápidos. A bruxa abraçou a amada, passando levemente a unhas por suas costas, arrancando gemidos roucos de Kennedy. A morena parou de beijá-la e a olhou profundamente em seus olhos verdes, enquanto seus dedos se moviam mais depressa dentro do sexo de Willow.

A respiração da ruiva ficava mais ofegante a cada estocada de Kennedy e seus gemidos podiam ser ouvidos por todo o andar da casa. A caça-vampiros ao sentir que sua namorada estava preste a chegar ao clímax, colocou um terceiro dedo em Willow e com o polegar massageava seu clitóris.

Não se agüentando, Willow se agarrou em Kennedy, cravando suas unhas nas costas da namorada e gritando seu nome:

- KENNEDY!!!

A morena caiu sobre o corpo trêmulo da ruiva e a abraçava, dando leves beijos pelo seu rosto e pescoço, enquanto esperava a respiração e os batimentos do coração de Willow voltarem ao normal. Seus dedos ainda permaneciam dentro da amada, sentindo seu sexo ainda pulsar.

Com a respiração ofegante, Willow tentava formular algumas palavras sem muito sucesso:

- Woow... isso foi... woww... quero.. dizer... wow....

- Eu sei.... também achei.... – Kennedy sorriu e retirou os dedos de dentro de Willow, que deu um pequeno gemido. A caçadora beijou mais uma vez o rosto da namorada e começou a se levantar da cama, só para ser puxada novamente para os braços de Willow.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- O Giles precisa catalogar e fazer a manutenção das bestas que ele encomendou e eu prometi que o ajudaria. Afinal, quem conhece mais disso que eu? E você se lembra que tem que dar aula no Coven, né?

- Mas... a gente não pode faltar aos nossos compromissos e ficarmos na cama abraçadinhas o dia todo? – Willow sorriu de forma inocente.

- Por mais tentador que isso seja, não podemos.... o Giles vai me matar se eu me atrasar mais uma vez. E eu sei você que não gosta de faltar no trabalho.... agora vamos.....

- Mas mas mas.. você ainda não... você sabe ..... – Willow disse meio sem jeito e seu rosto ficou da cor de seus cabelos.

- Bom... ainda temos um tempinho... podemos resolver esse problema no banho que acha? – Kennedy levantou, deixando o lençol cair e revelando seu corpo nu para namorada, que a olhava intensamente com desejo nos olhos. Kennedy sorriu e deu uma piscadinha em direção a sua namorada, para logo depois entrar no banheiro. Um grande sorriso se formou nos lábios da ruiva, que não perdendo tempo seguiu sua namorada.

Em uma parte afastada da cidade se encontrava uma mansão branca, estilo vitoriano, era bela e de fora parecia um lar aconchegante. Mas por dentro era totalmente o oposto. Todos os cômodos emanavam um ar de vazio, morte, não porque não tivessem nada, mas sim porque tudo parecia abandonado, principalmente suas paredes brancas já manchadas pelos anos e os móveis quebrados, empoeirados que davam a impressão que ninguém a habitava já fazia um bom tempo. Era como se os donos tivessem saído correndo, sem se importar com o que pudesse acontecer na casa. Mas era mentira, ainda restava um morador. Na ala mais distante da mansão, se encontrava um quarto, que como o resto da casa parecia abandonado, e ao se entrar no aposento, mais uma vez poderia sentir vazio e morte. Tinha um aspecto velho, móveis de madeira em estilo rústico com crostas de poeira por cima e apesar de estar sol, as cortinas escuras e pesadas impediam a entrada de luz, tornando o quarto um lugar escuro e abafado. As únicas coisas que pareciam que estavam sendo usadas era a prateleira de livros e a cama. No fundo do cômodo, sentado em uma poltrona, enquanto segurava um livro grosso e mais velho que a própria mansão, um homem de cabelos negros e na altura do ombro, com barba e de porte forte, parecia dormir.

A porta do quarto se abriu e um rapaz magro entrou, sendo seguido por um demônio que poderia se passar por um humano, se não fosse pelo seu terceiro olho no meio da testa, que no momento estava fechado.

- Mestre Larc, o demônio Mimese está aqui para falar com o senhor – o rapaz magro disse com um pouco de cautela para não perturbar seu senhor.

Larc abriu os olhos e fitou diretamente seu servo, que deu um pulo para trás, ainda se impressionava com os globos oculares completamente pretos e sem vida de seu Mestre.

O homem moreno se levantou e foi em direção as duas figuras que permaneciam na porta. O servo foi para o canto do quarto, enquanto Mimese e Larc se fitavam, até que o último resolveu falar:

- Presumo que você saiba porque eu te chamei aqui – sua voz era firme, mostrando autoridade.

- Eu sei que tenho que me disfarçar em uma caçadora, mas não sei quem.

Larc olhou severamente para seu servo – Ninguém mais faz o serviço direito hoje em dia. Eu preciso que hoje à noite, junto com o bando de vampiros que mandarei ao cemitério, você se transforme nessa caça-vampiros e mate quem estiver com ela, fazendo com que pensem que ela que cometeu o crime. E não a mate! Quando terminar o serviço eu te pagarei – Larc mostrou uma foto para o demônio.

- Eu conheço essas negociações, quero pelo menos metade do pagamento agora – Mimese disse.

- Eu sabia que você falaria isso, vocês demônios ilusionistas são ambiciosos. Sempre foram e sempre serão – Larc fez um movimento com a mão, para que seu servo trouxesse uma maleta contendo dinheiro – Aqui estão 250 mil dólares, o resto você recebe ao completar seu trabalho.

Mimese conferiu o dinheiro e sem voltar o olhar para o homem a sua frente saiu do quarto.

- Demônios, se acham os melhores, coitados, nem sabem que estão no final da cadeia alimentar – Larc falou, voltando a sua posição inicial na poltrona.

O servo segue seu Senhor e com um medo em sua voz perguntou:

- Mestre, porque você quer que Mimese ataque a caçadora, mas que poupe sua vida? Isso não é... – o servo não terminou de falar, pois nessa hora Larc apontou um dedo em sua direção, fazendo com que o corpo do rapaz magro pegasse em chamas. O servo nem teve tempo de gritar, pois logo seu corpo tinha virado poeira se confundindo com a que já estava no chão.

- Vampiros, podem ser fortes, mas são muito burros. Não aprendem a ficar longe de assuntos alheios. Xavier!!! – Larc disse em voz alta e em menos de 10 segundos, um homem aparentando ser da mesma idade de Larc, loiro e olhos castanhos entrou no quarto.

- Sim mestre?

- Eu quero que as caçadoras fiquem sabendo que hoje um bando de vampiros atacarão o cemitério principal da cidade. E faça com que tenham a impressão que a luta não será fácil eu quero as caçadoras mais fortes no cemitério.

- Sim senhor. Com sua licença.

Larc fechou os olhos e encostou-se à poltrona, voltando a dormir.


	2. 2

**Dívida de Sangue – Segundo capitulo**

Kennedy e Giles passaram a manhã toda e parte da tarde se dedicando as armas novas que o ex-sentinela encomendara.

- E esta é a última – Kennedy colocou a última besta no armário, o trancando logo em seguida – Belo arsenal você comprou, hein Giles.

- Precisamos estar bem munidos, nunca se sabe quando um novo apoc...

- Giles, nem ouse terminar essa frase. Nada aconteceu ultimamente, não acha que seria bom nesse tempo a gente relaxar e aproveitar a vida sem pensar que poderemos morrer a qualquer instante pelas mãos de uma Besta Sagrada que nos quer devorar como parte de um ritual de dominação do mundo? – Kennedy falou sarcasticamente.

- Você já é caça-vampiros há dois anos Kennedy, deveria saber que quando tudo está muito calmo é que as forças do mal estão planejando algo. E com a vida que levamos, temos que estar sempre preparados – Giles retirou os óculos para limpá-los enquanto falava.

- Você deveria aproveitar mais a vida, Giles. Sair, conhecer umas mulheres, beijar... mas a vida é sua, você que sabe. Bom, ainda precisa de mim aqui?

- Não, não.

- Obrigada, vou treinar um pouquinho... 'E depois me preparar para a noite especial que planejei com Willow' – a morena pensou essa última parte, enquanto corria para a sala de treinamento.

Willow andava pela sala, enquanto olhava seus alunos meditarem. Mas sua mente não estava focada na aula e sim em uma certa morena, que no momento deveria estar malhando. A ruiva abriu um sorriso ao imaginar a cena de sua namorada trabalhando seu belo corpo, os músculos de suas pernas enrijecendo e relaxando...Willow balançou a cabeça, não poderia ficar pensando em Kennedy no momento, tinha uma aula para dar. Tentou se concentrar, mas não conseguia, apenas a bela caçadora lhe vinha a mente, desde que acordara de manhã. Era como se soubesse que algo estava para acontecer e quisesse aproveitar o tempo que restava ao lado da namorada. Com um pensamento final, decidiu terminar a aula mais cedo.

- Assim está bom, por hoje é só. Como vocês têm se saído muito bem em controlar seus poderes, vou dar uma recompensa, vou liberá-los mais cedo.

Os jovens bruxos não perderam tempo e saíram apressados pela porta da sala, enquanto Willow apagava as velas e arrumava tudo de maneira rápida, para chegar logo nos braços da mulher amada.

Assim que tudo estava no seu devido lugar, a bruxa saiu que nem os seus alunos, apressada, querendo chegar o mais depressa possível na academia de caçadoras, onde morava com seus amigos e treinavam as caça-vampiros sem experiência. Em menos de 20 minutos chegou ao seu destino final, entrando na academia e passando por Dawn, Andrew e Xander, que conversavam na sala.

- Ow, ow, Will! Onde é o fogo? – Dawn perguntou.

- Na sala de treinamento – Xander respondeu em tom divertido.

- Hã? – Andrew disse sem entender a brincadeira dos dois.

Willow sorriu agradecida e saiu correndo para o outro lado da academia.

- Eu ainda não entendi... que fogo tem lá embaixo ... ahhhhhhhhhh vocês estão dizendo da Kennedy.

Dawn e Xander preferiram não responder e apenas saíram da sala balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Na sala de treinamento, Willow abriu a porta devagar, olhando em volta do cômodo. No meio da sala, Kennedy se exercitava no aparelho para as costas. A visão de sua namorada vestindo apenas um top preto, uma calça de moletom da mesma cor e um pouco larguinha, bem abaixo de seu umbigo e seu corpo bronzeado com algumas gotas de suor escorrendo pelas suas costas, fez a ruiva sorrir e sentir uma palpitação entre as pernas.

A bruxa ficou mais um tempinho admirando o corpo de sua amada se contraindo a cada movimento e depois resolveu se aproximar lentamente da mulher mais jovem, que parecia bem concentrada no que estava fazendo e não percebeu a presença de Willow.

A ruiva chegou bem perto de Kennedy e deu uma pequena mordida em sua orelha, mas a reação da caçadora não foi a que ela esperava. Em vez de gemer, a morena gritou e soltou a barra do aparelho com tudo, fazendo um enorme barulho soar pela sala.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Kennedy virou de frente para seu "agressor", com a mão no coração, respirando com dificuldade – Willow... nunca mais faça isso ... – ela parou um pouco e pensou – Não morder minha orelha, mas me assustar. Você me fez gritar como uma garota!

- Kenn... você É uma garota – Willow levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto olhava sua namorada se acalmar.

- Ninguém precisa saber – Kennedy cruzou os braços.

- Bom, é meio difícil não notarem que você é uma garota, com todas essas curvas que você tem.

- Não isso, mas que eu grito como uma.

- Seu segredo está salvo comigo. E é bom que você queira parecer como uma garota, afinal é por isso que eu estou com você – Willow perdendo sua timidez habitual, falou sensualmente e enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço da namorada.

- Então você está comigo só por causa da minha incrível aparência? – a morena fingiu estar magoada.

- Isso e porque também te amo.

- Posso conviver com isso – Kennedy disse em quase um sussurro, envolvendo a cintura da amada com seus braços e depois a beijando.

Willow passou a língua pelo lábio inferior da caça-vampiros, pedindo passagem e foi prontamente atendida. Kennedy puxou a ruiva pelo quadril, a trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo. A bruxinha gemeu na boca da namorada e seus dedos entrelaçaram nos cabelos negros da mulher mais nova, fazendo que suas bocas tivessem mais contato. Com a outra mão, foi descendo pelo corpo bronzeado de Kennedy, até chegar em seus seios os massageando.

Kennedy se afasta um pouco a boca da Willow e disse entre pequenos beijos:

- Quem é ...você ... e o que ... fez com ... minha ...Willow?

- Sua Willow tirou umas férias e mandou dizer que não tá muito para conversas, ela quer mais ação.

- Por mim tudo bem – a morena voltou a beijar a namorada e massageava a língua de Willow com a sua.

Quando as caricias estavam ficando bem mais quente, a porta da sala de treinamento abriu e várias caçadoras entraram, passando correndo por entre as duas mulheres.

Elas se separam rapidamente, Willow corando e Kennedy sorrindo ao perceber os olhares maliciosos de Faith.

- Ei, vão arranjar um quarto – Faith disse brincando.

- É o que vamos fazer – Kennedy acenou para as outras caça-vampiros e puxou Willow pela mão a arrastando escada acima até o quarto delas.

Chegando no quarto, Kennedy pegou Willow pela cintura e a levantou, fazendo com que a ruiva colocasse suas pernas em volta dela. A morena fechou o quarto e prensou sua namorada contra a porta, enquanto a beijava vorazmente, suas línguas em um combate de domínio, ora na boca de Kennedy, ora na boca de Willow, que geme ao sentir o piercing da namorada passando pelo seu céu da boca.

Elas terminaram o beijo e a morena afastou o cabelo ruivo da bruxa, passando os lábios umedecidos pela pele branca do pescoço de Willow e de vez em quando a língua. Suas mãos deixaram a cintura da amada e agarraram sua bunda, trazendo o corpo de Willow para mais perto do seu. A ruiva gemeu com tal intimidade, agarrando de leve os cabelos da morena, suas pernas entrelaçando mais forte a cintura da caçadora. O quadril da jovem bruxa começava a se movimentar.

Kennedy retirou a blusa da namorada e beijou seus ombros alvos, enquanto abaixava as alças de seu sutiã. A caçadora prensou Willow mais forte contra a porta e sua mão encontrou o fecho frontal da lingerie e com um movimento rápido o retirou, jogando a peça de roupa no outro canto do quarto. A morena abaixou sua cabeça beijando o colo e depois um dos seios da ruiva, mordendo e lambendo o mamilo.

Willow gemeu alto e segurou mais forte nos cabelos negros da mulher mais nova, a puxando contra si, fazendo com que a boca da caçadora tenha mais contato com seu seio. Ainda gemendo, Willow conseguiu formular algumas palavras:

- Kenn.... cama... agora...

Kennedy parou suas caricias em Willow e a beijou, a segurando firme pela cintura, começou a andar de costas até a cama, sem tirar sua boca da boca de Willow. Os joelhos da morena batem na beirada da cama e as duas caíram no colchão, Willow em cima.

Elas pararam de se beijar, Kennedy acariciando a cintura de Willow enquanto esta retira o top da namorada. Agora as duas nuas da cintura para cima, a bruxa desceu seu corpo, fazendo com que seus seios roçassem nos da caça-vampiros, que gemeu e desabotoou a calça da wicca. Kennedy começou a retirar a peça de roupa da outra mulher, que por um momento saiu de cima da amada e deixou sua calça deslizar pelas suas pernas e depois tirou sua sandália, ficando apenas de calcinha. Willow voltou a sentar em cima da morena, suas mãos percorrendo por todo seu corpo bronzeado.

Com uma mão massageava um seio de Kennedy, brincando com o mamilo entre os dedos; no outro sua boca dava beijos molhados, lambidas e mordidas, levando a morena a loucura.

As mãos de Kennedy percorriam por todo o corpo da ruiva parando em seu quadril, ela segurou a cintura da lingerie e sem esforço algum a rasgou, depois deu um tapinha na bunda de Willow, esta gemeu ao mesmo tempo de prazer e um pouco de dor.

A ruiva parou suas caricias nos seios da namorada e olhou profundamente em seus olhos castanhos. As duas sorriram e Willow desceu seu corpo, beijando a barriga definida da amada, suas mãos na cintura da calça da caçadora. A bruxa começou a abaixar a peça de roupa, lambendo o corpo de Kennedy lentamente. Assim que retirou a calça, junto com a calcinha, tênis e as meias da namorada, Willow subiu seu corpo, beijando as coxas de Kennedy, principalmente a parte interna, arrancando gemidos e palavras incoerentes da morena.

Assim que chegou na altura do quadril de sua caçadora, Willow afastou as pernas da namorada e beijou sua virilha. Kennedy gemeu e colocou a mão nos cabelos da mulher amada, a trazendo para si. A wicca se posicionou no meio das pernas da morena e beijou seu sexo, para logo em seguida tomar seu clitóris entre seus lábios e o chupar, passando a língua de vez em quando. A respiração de Kennedy ficava mais ofegante e esfregava suas pernas no corpo de Willow. A bruxa agarrou as coxas da caça-vampiros, as apertando conforme suas lambidas no sexo da namorada se intensificavam.

- Will ... isso... aí....Meu Deus..... – Kennedy gemia e seu quadril se movimentava embaixo da wicca.

Willow sentindo que sua namorada estava preste a atingir o orgasmo, separou os lábios do sexo da caçadora com os dedos e sua língua entrou com força, enquanto a outra mão "brincava" com o clitóris. Kennedy gemia cada vez mais alto e quando a ruiva trocou sua língua por dois dedos, a entrando rapidamente e ao mesmo tempo sugava seu clitóris, Kennedy ergueu um pouco as costas, agarrando mais os cabelos da amada e gritando seu nome. O corpo da morena ficou tenso e logo depois relaxou, caindo exausta na cama ainda tremendo um pouco.

A bruxa ainda lambeu mais um pouco o sexo Kennedy e depois subiu beijando seu corpo já um pouco suado. Willow olhou nos profundos olhos castanhos da namorada e sorriu, a beijando logo em seguida fazendo com que a morena sentisse o próprio gosto na boca da ruiva. Assim que o beijo terminou, Kennedy ainda ofegante, mas determinada a fazer Willow sentir o mesmo que a pouco segundos sentira, começou a acariciar o corpo alvo da wicca, suas mãos parando na bunda de Willow, que soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa, ao sentir a morena a apertando e a puxando para parte de cima de seu corpo, fazendo a ruiva ficar com uma perna de cada lado da cabeça de Kennedy, seu sexo sobre a boca da mulher mais nova.

Willow olhou para baixo e encontrou o olhar malicioso de sua caça-vampiros, que em seguida fechou os olhos e a lambeu entre as pernas. A ruiva gemeu e se agarrou na cabeceira da cama ao sentir o metal gelado do piercing em seu sexo quente. Kennedy segurou Willow pelas coxas, as acariciando e depois uma de suas mãos subiu até a bunda da wicca, que passou a se apoiar na cabeceira da cama com as duas mãos para sustentar seu corpo e seu quadril se movimentava de acordo com o ritmo das lambidas da morena.

A língua de Kennedy começou a penetrar a ruiva e a sensação do piercing dentro de seu sexo molhado e quente era muito gostosa e arrancava gemidos altos e longos de Willow. A caçadora sabendo que sua namorada estava preste a gozar, aumentou a velocidade com que a lambia e passou a acariciar um dos seus seios, apertando o mamilo uma vez ou outra. Kennedy sentiu o corpo de sua amada ficar tenso ao mesmo tempo em que gritava seu nome.

Willow saiu de cima da namorada e deitou ao seu lado, colocando a cabeça no peito da morena. Kennedy a abraçou e entrelaçou seus dedos com os da ruiva e beijou sua testa, enquanto a bruxa se acalmava.

Um tempo depois, Kennedy perguntou:

- Então... por que tudo isso?

- Tudo isso o que?

- Você me abordando desse jeito. Não é do seu feitio ... não estou dizendo que você nunca comece essas coisas, mas geralmente você é mais calma. E também, hoje você não queria sair da cama, esse é meu trabalho, ficar reclamando de levantar de sair do seu lado.

- É que hoje eu acordei com uma vontade de ficar ao seu lado.

A morena levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Willow fingindo surpresa.

- Não que eu nunca queira estar ao seu lado, mas hoje a vontade era maior. Quer dizer, eu sempre morro de vontade de tá ao seu lado, mas... – Willow não terminou de falar, pois Kennedy beijou sua boca para a calar.

- Eu entendi... – a caça-vampiros riu e a abraçou mais forte - Mas alguma razão em especial?

- Não... quer dizer.... não é nada....- Willow disse em um tom baixo, meio triste.

Kennedy virou o corpo, fazendo com que a ruiva estivesse com as costas no colchão. A morena se apoiou em um dos cotovelos, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da namorada.

- Willow, olhe pra mim – Kennedy segurou no queixo da wicca, virando seu rosto – O que foi? Você pode me contar, não tenha medo.

- É que eu acordei com um pressentimento que algo vai acontecer, tudo tem estado tão calmo ultimamente, apenas alguns vampiros e demônios. E é nessas horas que temos que ficar atentos.... não sei, Kenn, acho que algo grande vai ocorrer e se algo acontecer com você? Não suportaria te perder.... – Willow disse com uma voz rouca e tentando não chorar

A morena colocou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha da namorada e a beijou ternamente, enquanto acariciava seu rosto – Não se preocupe, sou muito teimosa pra deixar algo acontecer comigo. E além do mais, hoje eu não patrulho...

- É? – Willow abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Aham.. e eu quero aproveitar essa noite para te levar para sair.

- Onde??? – a wicca perguntou animada.

- Surpresa. E depois teremos o resto da noite para nós até...

- KENNEDY! DESCE ATÉ AQUI!!!! – Buffy gritou da biblioteca.

- ... até a Buffy me chamar – Kennedy disse em um tom frustrado e colocou o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço de Willow, que começou a rir – Você tá rindo de que? Sabia que isso significa que vou ter que sair da cama?

A ruiva logo parou de rir e fez biquinho – Não vai....

- Bem q eu gostaria, mas preciso ver o que é. Já venho, fique aqui – a caça-vampiros deu um beijo na namorada e se vestiu rapidamente.

Chegando na biblioteca, Kennedy encontrou Buffy, Faith, Rona e Vi conversando, enquanto Giles, Dawn e Andrew procuravam algum livro nas estantes.

- Então qual o problema?

- Cadê a Willow? – Buffy perguntou.

- Você só gritou meu nome, então só eu vim....- Kennedy disse fazendo graça, recebendo um olhar feio da caçadora original – Eu já disse pra ela ficar no quarto, mas a conhecendo ela já deve tá descendo - Nesse momento Kennedy sentiu braços envolvendo sua cintura – Não disse? – a morena sorriu e virou o rosto para falar com sua namorada – Oi, Ruiva....

- Senti saudades – Willow encostou o queixo no ombro de sua caçadora e deu um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço.

- Ahhh!! Vocês duas me deixam enjoada – Faith disse brincando e o casal sorriu.

- Bom, vamos ao assunto – Giles falou enquanto limpava seus óculos – Rona...

- Eu tava voltando da loja de armas e passei perto de um bar de demônios. Ouvi alguns deles que estavam na porta dizendo que tem uma nova gangue de vampiros na cidade, parece que eles vão atacar hoje no cemitério principal de Cleveland.

- Por isso, eu quero que vocês cinco vão até o cemitério investigar essa gangue – o ex-sentinela apontou para as cinco caça-vampiros.

- Ok, e acho que será bom levar algumas das caçadoras que estamos treinando, pra elas sentirem como é uma batalha real – Buffy falou.

- Mas... mas... a Kennedy não pode ir. Hoje é o dia de folga dela – Willow abraçou mais forte sua caçadora.

- Will, Kennedy é uma das melhores caça-vampiros que temos. Precisamos dela nisso – Buffy disse tentando convencer a melhor amiga.

- Mas...

Kennedy virou de frente para namorada e colocou um dedo em seus lábios a silenciando.

– Shhh... eu vou ficar bem. Lembra do que eu disse? Sou muito teimosa pra deixar algo acontecer. E você sabe como eu fico quando eu volto da patrulha – ela sussurrou essa última parte no ouvido da ruiva, que corou e escondeu rosto no pescoço da namorada – E além do mais, eu ganho dois dias de folga na próxima vez – Kennedy disse sorrindo e beijou a testa da namorada.

- Então eu vou junto.

- Não Willow, eu preciso de você caso algo aconteça. Preciso você a salvo para fazer algum feitiço.

A bruxa ia protestar, mas Kennedy a interrompeu antes – O Giles tá certo, melhor você ficar aqui. Que horas que a gente sai?

- Ao anoitecer – Buffy respondeu.

- Temos duas horas até lá. Vou tomar um banho e me trocar. Encontro com vocês aqui. – Kennedy saiu da biblioteca e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

Willow estava para seguir sua caça-vampiros, mas antes que pudesse se mover Giles a chama.

- Willow, você poderia me ajudar com esses livros aqui?

- Estou indo.


	3. 3

**Dívida de Sangue – Terceiro capítulo**

Uma hora e meia depois, Kennedy se encontrava em seu quarto, já vestida e sentada na cama com um caixinha preta na mão. Dentro continha um anel em ouro branco, com três pedras de diamantes, uma grande no centro e duas pequenas de cada lado.

- É, não vai ser hoje...

- O que não vai ser hoje? – Willow disse ao entrar no quarto.

Kennedy rapidamente guardou a caixinha no bolso interno de sua jaqueta e virou em direção a sua namorada com um sorriso no rosto como se não estivesse escondendo algo dela – Hum... não vou ter folga hoje.. é isso.....

- O que você estava fazendo antes de eu chegar? O que você tá escondendo? – Willow olhou desconfiada para a namorada.

- Nada não... escondendo nada. Pensei que você fosse me acompanhar no banho... – Kennedy rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- Era meu plano, mas Giles queria rever uns feitiços de proteção. Mas não muda de assunto.

- Que assunto? Não to escondendo nada, relaxa Ruiva.

- Está bem... Kenn?

- Sim?

- Você tem certeza que quer ir?

- Não, mas eu preciso. É o meu dever.

- Você tem direitos também...

- Mas eu não conseguiria ficar tranqüila sabendo que elas estão lá fora e que eu não estou ajudando.

- Eu sei, então me promete que você vai tomar muito cuidado.

- Eu sempre tomo, não tomo?

- A última vez que você disse que ia tomar cuidado, teve três costelas quebradas e um corte enorme na barriga.

- Não se preocupe – Kennedy a abraçou forte e beijou seu pescoço –Eu vou ficar bem e amanhã eu vou te compensar, já que o nosso passeio de hoje a noite furou. Vou fazer com que amanhã seja muito mais especial que seria hoje.

- Mal posso esperar – Willow beijou ternamente os lábios da namorada e logo o beijo foi se tornando mais quente, até que por falta de oxigênio as duas se separaram.

- Wow... acho que eu devo sair mais vezes para patrulhar – a morena falou sorrindo e deu mais um beijo na namorada. Depois pegou nas mãos da wicca, entrelaçando seus dedos e desceram até a biblioteca.

Já tinham passado mais de duas horas desde que Buffy e as outras caçadoras começaram a vasculhar o cemitério e não tinham encontrado coisa alguma.

- Então ... cadê a temível gangue de vampiros? – Faith perguntou já impaciente.

- Talvez eles nos viram em bando e não queiram atacar desse modo, pois devem estar em desvantagem. Acho q deveríamos nos separar – Kennedy sugeriu.

-Boa idéia. Quero cinco grupos pequenos liderados por mim, Faith, Kenn, Rona e Vi. Caso encontrem alguma coisa e elas saírem de controle dêem um sinal que iremos até vocês. Se até o amanhecer ninguém achar nada, voltem pra cá .

Assim os grupos se dividiram, cada líder com cinco caça-vampiros em treinamento. Kennedy e seu grupo foram para a parte mais escura do cemitério, onde havia muitas árvores carregadas de galhos, que faziam o local ficar mais sombrio.

De repente, elas escutaram um barulho vindo das árvores. Kennedy levantou a mão, ordenando as garotas mais jovens pararem e ficarem em silêncio, para poderem saber se algo estava perto. Nada. Continuam andando e mais uma vez ouviram o som, mais forte.

- Sshh... eu vou ver o que é. Fiquem aqui, se algo acontecer chamem Buffy e o resto – Kennedy sussurrou para as garotas e penetrou entre as árvores.

Estava muito mais escuro nessa parte da pequena floresta, mas graças aos seus poderes de caçadora conseguia ajustar sua visão e enxergar perfeitamente. Andava cautelosamente, com sua besta sempre a frente de seu corpo caso tivesse que reagir rapidamente. Não via nada de anormal, mas seu "senso de aranha", como Andrew costumava chamar, captava uma presença estranha vindo de não muito longe, lhe dando uma sensação de que algo ruim estava para acontecer. E o cenário a sua volta não ajudava em nada, já que tudo lembrava o local onde estava. Nada tinha vida, árvores podres se desmanchavam, exalando um cheiro forte e um vento frio soprava ao redor, balançando os galhos, fazendo um ruído que causava arrepio na caçadora. 'Ótimo, tenho lutando contra o mal por dois anos e um ventinho de nada me deixa assustada. Corajosa você, hein Kennedy'.

De repente, sente algo se mover ao seu lado direito, mas antes que pudesse agir, levou um golpe com força em sua nuca, a fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair desnorteada no chão e sua besta voou para perto de seu agressor.

Kennedy levantou meio cambaleando tentando achar a pessoa que a atingira, mas por causa da força com que levou o golpe, sua visão ficou embaçada, então quando finalmente ficou cara a cara com o agressor, não consegui distinguir muita coisa, apenas que possuía estatura média, de cabelos pretos e era homem. Achou ter visto um terceiro olho fechado no meio da testa do homem, mas logo pensou ser efeito de sua má visão.

A caçadora mesmo desnorteada avançou contra o estranho ser, tentando dar um soco em cheio em seu rosto, mas o homem se esquivou e a golpeou novamente na cabeça, a mandando de cara contra uma árvore, fazendo com que Kennedy ficasse mais desorientada e caísse de joelho no chão. Não se dando por vencida, a morena levantou, se apoiando na árvore, tocou seu rosto e sentiu um liquido quente escorrer do lado de sua cabeça, estava machucada e sangrando. Isso a deixou humilhada, pois era uma das melhores caça-vampiros e um mero ser estava chutando sua bunda bonito. Kennedy se endireitou e ignorando a dor em sua cabeça e o tremor de suas pernas atacou. Sem que pudesse ter tempo de desferir mais algum golpe, o suposto terceiro olho se abriu lentamente, a paralisando, como se estivesse hipnotizada. O olho, que tinha a íris branca, focava diretamente em Kennedy sem piscar um momento, como se penetrasse na mente da morena, adquirindo suas memórias, lendo seus pensamentos. Kennedy sentia como se seus pensamentos não fossem mais seus, sua memória não mais lhe pertencesse. Essa invasão em sua mente lhe causava uma forte dor, se sentia violentada e parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Queira gritar, fugir, fazer qualquer coisa para acabar com essa agonia, mas não conseguia ... a única que podia fazer era sentir dor e mais dor. Segundos depois a íris se tornava castanha, do mesmo tom que os da caça-vampiros, então ele a liberou. Kennedy caiu, seus joelhos batendo com força no solo e suas mãos na cabeça, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguia se lembrar, apenas que sentia um dor terrível, como se estivessem tirando algo muito valioso dela. O demônio não esperou que ela se recuperasse e acertou estômago da morena, a mandando contra uma árvore a deixando inconsciente. Quando conferiu que a garota estava fora de circulação, o corpo do homem começou a se transformar em Kennedy.

Assim que a transformação ficou pronta, a falsa caçadora satisfeita com seu trabalho, pegou a besta do chão e caminhou na direção que a verdadeira caçadora veio.

Saindo das árvores 'Kennedy' encontrou suas pupilas a aguardando um pouco aflitas, pois tinham escutado alguns barulhos de combate, então mandaram uma de suas companheiras buscar Buffy.

- Kennedy, você está bem? – uma caçadora em treinamento perguntou para Kennedy.

- Sim, estou ótima... – 'Kennedy' respondeu com um tom de voz sombrio, mas que passou despercebido pelas outras garotas.

- Escutamos som de combate... encontrou alguma coisa que poderíamos caçar? – a mesma caça-vampiros perguntou.

- Sim ... – ela sorriu maliciosamente e levantou a besta em sua mão – Você... – e atirou um flecha entre os olhos da garota que ficou alguns segundos em pé, até cair sem vida aos pés de 'Kennedy' com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto e o sangue escorrendo da ferida, formando uma poça no chão.

As garotas soltaram um grito de horror ao ver sua companheira morta no chão com seus olhos parados olhando para o nada. Uma das garotas olhou para 'Kennedy' e perguntou quase sem voz:

- Kennedy vo-você está louca?

- Provavelmente .... – a morena deu um sorriso sombrio, enquanto se aproximava lentamente da menina que a interrogou, depois de chutar para o lado o corpo da garota morta.

- P-por que você f-fez isso? – a garota deu alguns passos para trás, tentando aumentar a distância entre ela e a caça-vampiros mais velha.

- Como eu disse, estou louca.... louca para matar.


	4. 4

**Dívida de sangue – cap 4**

As três caça-vampiros estavam sem reação, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não podiam acreditar que sua 'professora' tinha matado uma de suas companheiras de forma tão fria e calculista, como se aquilo fosse apenas mais uma morte para ela, não a morte de uma amiga, uma 'irmã'. As garotas estavam paralisadas de medo, raiva e tristeza por verem uma pessoa que admiravam agindo de tal maneira. As três meninas ficaram tão impressionadas com tudo isso que não perceberam a 'caçadora' aproximando.

'Kennedy' vinha correndo em direção às três meninas, como se fosse um predador atrás de sua caça. Mackenzie, a caça-vampiros que estava do lado da que tinha feito as últimas perguntas, foi a primeira a ser atingida e sendo pega de surpresa, não teve tempo de reagir quando a falsa caçadora num movimento muito rápido, virou a besta ao contrário, trazendo com o máximo de força a pesada arma contra a parte de baixo do queixo da menina, arrancando uma grande quantidade de sangue de sua boca e manchando o rosto de 'Kennedy'. A combinação da força, da velocidade do golpe e do peso da arma, foi o suficiente para derrubá-la no chão, caindo praticamente em cima de sua companheira já morta. Mackenzie, desnorteada, abriu um pouco os olhos e quando se viu cara a cara com o rosto do cadáver tentou se afastar, mas por infelicidade bateu com as costas na perna de 'Kennedy' que a pegou pela jaqueta, a levantando e chutando suas costelas. A menina gritou de dor e imediatamente levou a mão onde recebera o ataque, sentindo os ossos quebrados de seu corpo. A 'morena' largou Mackenzie e esta, sendo tomada pelo instinto de sobrevivência, tentou correr com uma certa dificuldade, já que seu corpo estava totalmente dolorido. 'Kennedy' olhou a menina fugir e quando achou que já estava a uma boa distância, levantou a besta e atirou contra o joelho da menina, que caiu no chão, ralando as mãos e o rosto.

Jessie, a menina que fizera as perguntas, vendo sua amiga machucada, se enfureceu e deixando seu medo de lado pulou nas costas de 'Kennedy', tentando derrubá-la no chão para imobilizá-la. Mas a morena se jogou para trás, caindo com tudo em cima da garota e dando uma cotovelada violenta no rosto dela. Assim que o cotovelo de 'Kennedy' entrou em contato com a face de Jessie, pôde-se ouvir o som de algo quebrando, provavelmente o nariz que começou a sangrar. A 'morena' levantou e ficou olhando a garota no chão tentando se erguer, mas sem ter muito sucesso. Com a última flecha carregada na besta, 'Kennedy' mirou de bem perto no ombro da menina e com um sorriso cruel apertou o gatilho. A flecha ultrapassou a carne da caça-vampiros em questão de segundos e a prendeu no chão. Seu braço direito inutilizado.

'Kennedy' estava tão entretida vendo Jessie agonizando de dor, que não percebeu um movimento ao seu lado e logo recebeu um soco na cabeça, dado pela única caçadora mirim que se encontrava em pé, Kiera. O golpe não foi tão forte, mas como estava distraída, a morena acabou caindo no chão, derrubando sua besta. Kiera continuava a desferir golpes em 'Kennedy', cada vez com mais violência e raiva, gritando em fúria. Mas a falsa caçadora se desvencilhava dos golpes, rolando no chão e bloqueando os chutes. Enquanto evitava os ataques, procurava por alguma coisa que pudesse usar como arma e então viu uma adaga, que Mackenzie tinha deixado cair, e logo tomou posse da arma, a segurando firme no punho de modo que pudesse desferir um golpe certeiro. A 'caçadora' deu uma rasteira em Kiera, mas antes que essa pudesse tocar o chão, 'Kennedy' a segurou, mais precisamente pelo pescoço.

A falsa caçadora deslizou lentamente a faca pela garganta da menina e sorria com satisfação ao ver a expressão de agonia estampada no rosto de Kiera que refletia a dor da jovem, mais pelo fato de ser sua mestra a matando do que a morte propriamente dita. A 'caça-vampiros' sentia o sangue de Kiera escorrer por seus braços e cair no chão.

'Kennedy' jogou o corpo para longe e avançou contra Mackenzie e Jessie que assistiram horrorizadas mais uma amiga ser morta friamente pelas mãos da 'caçadora'. Assim que parou na frente das duas garotas, a 'morena' sorriu maliciosamente e olhou de uma caça-vampiros para a outra.

- Quem vai ser a próxima?

Mackenzie, que mesmo com o ferimento no joelho conseguira se arrastar até Jessie, deixou o medo de lado e se colocou na frente da amiga, agindo como um escudo humano para protegê-la. Ao ver o ato de coragem da menina, 'Kennedy' deu uma risada de desprezo e disse:

- Você é corajosa, Macky, querendo defender sua amiga. Sabe, já fui assim, mas vi que isso não adianta, afinal todos acabam morrendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Nesse caso, bem mais cedo... – então a 'caçadora' chutou sua pupila no estômago, a tirando de sua frente e agachou perto de Jessie.

A 'morena' segurou com força os braços da menina e com uma puxada forte a soltou do chão, onde a flecha fincara seu ombro. Jessie gritou de dor, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e gritou mais ainda quando 'Kennedy' pegou a ponta da flecha e empurrou mais contra sua carne, para depois puxar de volta a retirando por completo.

- Você acha que vai morrer que nem sua amiguinha? Não, não. Só pelo fato de estar choramingando, vai ser mais doloroso.

A falsa caça-vampiros enfiou a adaga no coração de Jessie, mas de modo que não acertasse em cheio o órgão, assim ela não morreria logo e ficasse sofrendo aos poucos, sentindo sua vida acabar lentamente. A garota deu um grito de horror, que soou pelo cemitério e caiu no chão, seu rosto se contorcia de dor.

- Agora você sabe como um vampiro se sente. Enquanto você morre, vai presenciar eu me divertindo com sua amiga – 'Kennedy' se virou para a última caçadora – Macky, agora é só você e eu – ela a agarrou pelos cabelos e a jogou em cima de um tumba.

Então a 'morena' subiu em cima de Mackenzie, uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura e sentou em sua barriga. 'Kennedy' rasgou a blusa da menina e passava a lâmina fria da arma em seu estômago, às vezes um pouco mais forte tirando pequenas quantidades de sangue da garota. A 'caçadora' abaixou seu corpo o deixando em contato com o de Mackenzie e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Agora você vai gritar para mim – e lambeu o pescoço de Mackenzie enquanto enfiava a faca na barriga da menina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dívida de Sangue – capítulo 5.**

Não muito distante do local onde ocorria o massacre, Buffy e Faith vinham correndo com Sarah, a caçadora que tinha sido resignada para procurá-las, a sua frente.

- Estamos quase ... – mas Sarah foi interrompida por um grito de dor.

- Vamos logo, não parecem que elas estão em vantagem. Droga se não fossem por aqueles vampiros que tivemos que caçar, já estaríamos ajudando a Kenn – Faith disse com preocupação pela amiga.

Buffy e Faith sendo as duas caçadoras mais experientes avançaram na frente das outras, correndo em direção que os gritos vinham. A cada passo que davam, os sons se tornavam mais claros e podiam perceber que apenas uma pessoa gritava. Sentiram seus corações se apertarem e suas gargantas ficarem secas, o medo invadiu seus corpos. Estavam com uma sensação que não encontrariam algo muito bom e que chegariam muito tarde para salvarem as outras caçadoras. Passaram a correr mais rápido, o medo se misturou à adrenalina, dando mais força que naturalmente já possuíam. Mesmo que suas amigas estivessem mortas, lutariam e venceriam o que fosse que as atacara. Vingariam suas mortes.

Ao chegarem onde Kennedy e as outras estavam, seus medos se confirmaram, mas de uma maneira muito pior. O medo e dor que sentiam antes, se tornaram quase que insuportáveis, afinal não esperavam que o assassino fosse uma delas, que fosse uma das melhores caçadoras que já tinha existido, que fosse sua amiga.

Buffy caminhou lentamente e quase sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra, disse em uma voz rouca e quase em um sussurro:

- Kennedy...

A falsa caçadora ao escutar o "seu" nome se virou e viu Faith e Buffy paradas, olhando perplexas o que acontecia, ela torturando uma das novas caça-vampiros. 'Kennedy' sorriu maliciosamente e com um movimento rápido quebrou o pescoço de Mackenzie na frente das duas caçadoras originais, que se antes já estavam chocadas depois de verem sua amiga matar um inocente, não conseguiram processar mais nada.

Sarah que chegara um tempo depois com outras caça-vampiros, não percebeu que suas tutoras estava em estado de choque e nem viu 'Kennedy' torturando Mackenzie. Ela apenas viu sua melhor amiga, Jessie, no chão com um grande ferimento perto de seu coração. Ela correu na direção da amiga, vendo se ela ainda estava viva. Sarah percebeu que a menina ainda respirava com dificuldade, mas mesmo assim respirava e isso a fez sentir mais aliviada. Ela retirou sua jaqueta e com ela fez pressão na ferida da amiga, tentando estancar o sangramento. Enquanto fazia isso, lágrimas corriam por sua face e com a voz cheia de raiva perguntou:

- Quem fez isso com você?

Jessie mantinha os olhos semi-abertos e tentava falar o nome do agressor, mas estava muito fraca para falar.

Sarah ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas o som de algo se quebrando, mais precisamente um pescoço, chamou sua atenção. Ela virou a cabeça em direção ao som e então descobriu quem era o assassino. Uma nova onda de raiva invadiu o seu ser, por um ano e meio ela admirou e respeitou Kennedy, ela a considerava a melhor caçadora entre todas, até mais que Buffy e Faith. Ela se espelhava na morena. E agora se sentia traída e desapontada. Sem pensar direito ela atacou a falsa Kennedy, pulando em cima dela, fazendo as duas caírem no chão e começarem a se chutar e socar.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Kennedy tomasse o controle da luta e prendesse a garota de cabelos negros no chão, com seu rosto virado para baixo. Depois ela segurou bem firme os pulsos de Sarah e a levantou, a colocando em frente de seu corpo e a virando para Buffy e Faith, que estavam começando a se recuperar do susto inicial.

- Sarah, você sempre foi a minha melhor aluna. Sempre aplicada nos treinos, sempre querendo fazer tudo perfeito. E me via como alguém para admirar não? Todos falam que você se parece comigo e que um dia seria tão boa quanto eu, mas parece que a aluna nunca vai superar a mestre. Mas não fique triste, pelo menos você vai morrer nas minhas mãos, não é algo para se orgulhar? – a 'caçadora' levou sua mão para o pescoço da garota e começou a enforcá-la, mas Buffy correu em sua direção, pulando bem alto e a golpeando na cabeça com uma voadora perfeita.

O impacto do golpe foi tão forte que 'Kennedy' voou alguns metros do chão e bateu contra a lápide de um dos túmulos. Jessie caiu no chão de joelhos, segurando seu pescoço e respirando profundamente tentando puxar o máximo de ar que pudesse.

A morena jogou suas pernas para o ar e num pulo ficou de pé, limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca e testa. Ela olhou para o sangue e riu:

- Pra que tanta violência, Buffy? Isso não leva a nada sabia? Afinal eu vou matar todas vocês – então 'Kennedy' lançou uma estaca que tinha achado no chão. A arma foi em uma velocidade tão grande, que apenas conseguia se distinguir um vulto passando pelo ar e golpeou uma das caça-vampiros em questão de segundos, a matando na hora.

Buffy se esqueceu que se tratava de Kennedy, apenas via uma assassina fria a sua frente. Então ela partiu para cima de 'Kennedy', dando uma série de chutes e socos em uma velocidade e força incrível, alguns golpes eram bloqueados, outros acertavam a 'caçadora' que também atacava na mesma intensidade que Buffy.

Parecia que o confronto duraria para sempre, pois estavam lutando de igual para igual, mas a 'morena' viu uma falha em um dos golpes de Buffy e quando a loira moveu seu braço para socá-la, 'Kennedy' aproveitou que a caçadora original tinha por um momento abandonado eu porte de luta, desprotegendo sua barriga e deu um chute revertido, mandando Buffy contra uma das árvores.

A falsa caça-vampiros avançou contra Buffy, mas antes que pudesse chegar a tempo, Faith pulou em suas costas, derrubando as duas no chão e prendendo os pulsos da caçadora mais jovem atrás de seu corpo.

- Kennedy, me escute. Pare com isso, não vale a pena Bratt. Eu já passei por isso, a Buffy e o resto me ajudaram, a gente pode te ajudar também.

'Kennedy' soltou uma gargalhada e olhou em direção a Buffy que estava se levantando:

- Ela te ajudou muito Faithy, te esfaqueando e a deixando em coma, bela ajuda – ela conseguiu se soltar e jogou Faith contra duas caça-vampiros, derrubando as três – Então Buffy, como você se sente ao falhar pela segunda vez com uma irmã caçadora?

A fala de 'Kennedy' pegou Buffy de surpresa, era um assunto delicado para ela. Até hoje a caçadora original tinha dificuldade de lidar com isso. Não falava disso com ninguém, mas nunca tinha se perdoado por causa disso, ainda se culpava pelo fato de Faith ter se tornado má. Ainda tinha pesadelos do dia que a esfaqueou.

"_Faith, você não entende. Você matou um homem._

_Não, você não entende. Eu não me importo"._

Buffy se recordou da conversa com Faith e via que Kennedy também não se importava. Ela ia parar a morena antes que ela matasse mais alguém e dessa vez não falharia. Por ela, Faith, Kennedy e Willow. Se sentiu triste ao pensar na amiga, o que ela faria quando descobrisse que sua namorada era uma assassina? Não ia pensar nisso agora, primeiro tinha que deter Kennedy.

- Como é Buffy? Vai ficar aí parada, facilitar meu trabalho? Eu quero uma luta justa... – a 'morena' sorriu sarcasticamente.

Buffy ficou furiosa com a hipocrisia da outra garota e a socou no rosto:

- Você quer uma luta justa? Que direito você tem quando matou essas garotas? As torturando e matando sem piedade? – outro soco – Você achou isso justo? – Buffy deu um chute no estômago da falsa caça-vampiros – Pois eu não! – a loira agarrou 'Kennedy' pelo pescoço e a lançou contra as árvores, a fazendo entrar na pequena floresta de onde tinha saído.

O demônio na forma de Kennedy rolou pelo chão, só parando quando seu corpo bateu em um troco. A 'caça-vampiros' olhou em volta e viu que tinha caído perto da verdadeira Kennedy e que ela estava acordando. Não querendo ficar por lá muito tempo, pois sabia que tinha enfurecido Buffy e não seria páreo para ela. Melhor deixar a verdadeira caçadora enfrentar a loira. Seu corpo se transformou novamente em sua forma original e correu em direção oposta, se perdendo na escuridão.

Kennedy finalmente recuperou seus sentidos e semi abriu os olhos tentando distinguir o que se passava a sua volta, mas por causa da dor de cabeça muito foste que sentia sua visão ainda não estava focada o suficiente. Ela fechou os olhos novamente e apurou sua audição, ouvindo não muito longe passos apressados em sua direção. Seu instinto de caçadora tomou conta dela e com um pouco de dificuldade se levantou, ficando em posição de luta.

Quando os passos pararam e Kennedy viu que era apenas Buffy, ela relaxou o corpo e caminhou um pouco, mas ao ver a expressão de raiva nos olhos da outra caça-vampiros ela parou. Alguma coisa não estava bem. Seus pensamentos foram confirmados quando Buffy se lançou contra a morena, lhe golpeando no queixo com um gancho de direita. A garota mais nova sentiu o gosto de sangue invadir sua boca e cambaleou para trás. Mas antes que pudesse fazer outro movimento, viu seu corpo ser lançado para frente pela loira e cair no chão.

- Que merda é essa, Buffy? – a morena perguntou enquanto tentava bloquear os chutes que a loira dava.

A caçadora original nem se deu o trabalho de responder, continuava apenas a desferir mais e mais golpes. Numa brecha, Kennedy conseguiu levantar e segurar as mãos de Buffy que estavam prontas para atacá-la.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Cala a boca! – Buffy disse com uma voz ríspida e jogou a cabeça para frente acertando a de Kennedy, fazendo com que a morena a soltasse.

A caçadora mais nova deu uns passos para trás, com a mão no rosto, sentindo que o ferimento em sua testa que já tinha começado a cicatrizar, voltara a se abrir. Isso deixou Kennedy furiosa, estava sendo atacada sem aparente motivo e não parecia que ia ter muitas respostas se continuasse apanhando. Quando Buffy tentou chutá-la, a morena agarrou a perna da outra mulher e com seu cotovelo acertou o nariz da loira.

- Posso saber porque você resolveu me atacar, B? Se você não se lembra, eu sou sua amiga, faço parte dos mocinhos!

Novamente lembranças de quando Faith ficou malvada voltaram a sua mente ao ouvir Kennedy a chamando de B. Sabia que tinha que impedir a garota de machucar mais pessoas, sabia que não podia falhar de novo e faria qualquer coisa para isso. Ela se levantou e fitou Kennedy.

- Você não pensou muito em suas "amigas" alguns minutos atrás, porque você acha que eu deveria pensar em você agora?

- Mas o que... – antes que pudesse responder, Kennedy sentiu o pé de Buffy chutar sua barriga, a mandando para fora da floresta. A morena rolou seu corpo para trás, fazendo com que parasse ajoelhada, mas somente um joelho e uma mão no chão, mantendo seu equilíbrio.

- Mas o que... – antes que pudesse responder, Kennedy sentiu o pé de Buffy chutar sua barriga, a mandando para fora da floresta. A morena rolou seu corpo para trás, fazendo com que parasse ajoelhada, mas somente um joelho e uma mão no chão, mantendo seu equilíbrio.

- Não toque nela!

- Buffy, ela precisa de cuidados médicos!

Mais uma vez levou um soco de Buffy.

- Você não estava preocupada nisso quando a feriu – Buffy disse com raiva e partiu para cima da morena, desferindo uma série de socos e chutes.

Kennedy conseguia bloquear a maioria dos ataques, mas já estava começando a ficar um pouco sem seus reflexos por causa das pancadas anteriores. A loira viu uma abertura na defesa de Kennedy e a golpeou no peito, se abaixando logo em seguida para lhe dar uma rasteira.

A morena cai no chão, mas não teve tempo de se levantar, pois Buffy a virou de barriga para baixo, segurando suas mãos atrás de suas costas e agarrando seus cabelos, forçando seu rosto contra a terra.

Faith vendo que Buffy estava se descontrolando de raiva, se aproximou das duas garotas.

- B, não vai adiantar você ficar assim. Você é melhor que isso e não vai adiantar matá-la. Vamos levá-la até a academia e vamos tentar descobrir o que a fez ficar assim. Mas socá-la até ela perder a consciência não é a melhor opção. Já passei por isso, talvez eu consiga conversar com ela.

A caçadora original saiu de cima de Kennedy, mas manteve firme suas mãos nos pulsos delas. Faith pegou uma algema de aço que usavam para prender demônios e algemou Kennedy e depois a colocou de pé. Sarah pegou Jessie no colo, enquanto as outras caçadoras pegavam os corpos das garotas mortas. Elas iam à frente lideradas por Rona e Vi, Faith e Buffy atrás levando uma fraca e relutante Kennedy.

Na academia, Willow estava na sala andando de um lado para o outro e de vez em quando olhava pela janela preocupada. A sensação de que algo muito ruim ia acontecer se intensificou assim que sua namorada colocou os pés para fora de casa. A ruiva pensou em falar para ela, Giles e Xander irem até o cemitério checar as caçadoras, mas logo tirou o pensamento da cabeça. Tinha que confiar em sua caça-vampiros, ela era muito boa no que fazia. E também não havia porque se preocupar, era apenas uma patrulha rotineira.

Xander olhava sua melhor amiga impaciente e agitada olhando em cinco em cinco minutos pela janela, a procura de algum sinal de Kennedy. Ele se levantou e caminhou até Willow, colocando sua mão no ombro dela. Willow deu apenas um sorriso pequeno e olhou novamente para fora da casa.

- Ela está bem Willow.

- Eu não sinto isso Xan... eu sei que algo aconteceu.

Quando ele ia propor que saíssem para verificarem as caçadoras, Willow agarrou forte em seu braço. Ele olhou pela janela e viu que Rona e Vi vinham na frente das caçadoras mirins que carregavam algumas de suas companheiras mortas e Faith e Buffy mais atrás empurrando algo.

O coração da bruxa disparou ao ver a cena e ficou mais angustiada quando não conseguiu achar sua amada no meio das caça-vampiros.

A porta abriu rapidamente e as guerreiras entraram, Sarah correu em colocar Jessie no sofá e pegar um kit de primeiros socorros para pelo menos tentar salvar a amiga. As outras caçadoras que carregavam os corpos, foram para a parte de trás da academia, assim poderiam limpar as colegas mortas para terem pelo mesmo um funeral decente.

As que não estava carregando nada ficaram paradas um pouco a frente da porta esperando suas lideres chegarem. Willow ficou mais apreensiva e perguntava para as recém chegadas.

- O que aconteceu? Cadê a Kennedy? Me respondam... quem fez isso com as garotas?

Ninguém respondia para a ruiva, apenas desviavam seu olhar triste, não querendo magoar a bruxa.

- Me respondam... cadê a Kenn. E quem fez isso? – lágrimas começaram a se formar no canto dos olhos de Willow.

- Ai está suas respostas, Willow – Buffy respondeu quando entrou na casa e empurrou Kennedy, a jogando no chão, que caiu de joelhos. Seu cabelo caído um pouco sobre o rosto e as mãos ainda atadas às costas. Juntando com sua roupa suja de sangue, terra e rasgadas, os hematomas e ferimentos, mais o sangue já seco em seu corpo, Kennedy parecia uma criminosa esperando sua sentença. A morena, não tirava os olhos do chão, não querendo encontrar o olhar confuso e magoado de sua namorada.

- Kenn... – a voz da wicca era fraca e as lágrimas caíram lentamente de seus olhos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dívida de Sangue – 6**

Willow não conseguia entender o que acontecia. Como sua namorada poderia ter feito tudo aquilo, não era possível. Kennedy podia ser dura com as garotas, mas quando tinha que protegê-las seria capaz de dar sua vida por elas. A ruiva ficou olhando Kennedy no chão por alguns minutos, mas que para ela pareciam ser horas, até que Faith e Buffy seguraram cada uma de um lado da 'assassina', a arrastando até o porão onde pretendiam prendê-la.

Kennedy, desde que chegara a academia não tirara os olhos do chão, mesmo sentindo Willow a encarando, com medo do que pudesse ver nos olhos de sua amada. Com certeza eles mostrariam decepção, mágoa e o pior de tudo saberia que Willow acreditava em Buffy e cia. Quando estava sendo arrastada até o porão, os olhos de Willow a seguiram e pareciam que penetravam em seu coração, o acusando. Kennedy não estava nem ai para a opinião dos outros, mas saber que Willow agora a desprezava a fez desejar que pudesse morrer naquele instante.

- Aonde ... aonde vocês a estão levando? – Willow perguntou com uma voz de choro.

Kennedy sentiu um pouco de esperança em escutar a voz da bruxa, talvez ela acreditasse nela e não queria que a punissem, mas logo tirou esse pensamento da cabeça. Willow não a queria perto, entro da academia, provavelmente sugeriria que a levassem para outro lugar.

- Vamos levá-la até o porão... – Faith respondeu.

- Mas, mas é lá que a gente coloca os demônios quando a gente os captura.

- Ela não é melhor que um – Sarah respondeu seca, enquanto via sua amiga morrendo e ela não podendo fazer nada.

- Mas, mas... – Willow tentava falar enquanto seguia as duas caçadoras mais experientes, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca. Quando as quatro mulheres, mais Giles chegaram ao porão, o sentinela segurou pelo braço, a impedindo que seguissem as caçadoras até o fundo do porão. A última coisa que viu antes que a porta se fechasse foi Kennedy sendo jogada no chão e começando a ser acorrentada.

Dentro do porão Kennedy se debatia tentando se soltar, mas ela era uma contra duas fortes caçadoras. Assim que estava acorrentada, a morena se encostou na parede, sentada no chão e seus braços em cima dos joelhos dobrados para cima. As correntes presa a parede eram razoavelmente compridas, dando espaço para que Kennedy pudesse andar pela cela e movimentar os braços livremente, mas não era o suficiente para que ela chegasse até a porta de sua prisão.

- B. eu fico aqui a vigiando enquanto você conversa com Giles e o resto. Explicar o que aconteceu.

Buffy olhou mais uma vez para Kennedy antes de subir as escadas e se reunir com a gangue Scooby. Quando chegou na sala, as expressões nos rostos de todos estavam mais triste e ao olhar para o sofá, Buffy percebeu o porque. Sarah agarrava a mão de sua amiga e chorava compulsivamente. Jessie tinha morrido.

A caça-vampiros original ordenou que alguém levasse a garota junto das outras. Depois ela mandou para seus apartamentos todos que não faziam parte do grupo principal e então finalmente contou o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

Durante todo o discurso de Buffy Willow ficou calada em seu canto, ingerindo tudo que sua melhor amiga contavam, mas por mais que Buffy dissesse que Kennedy era culpada, seu coração dizia o contrário que só ia acreditar naquilo se sua própria namorada o dissesse. Quando giles propôs que deixassem Kennedy no porão até que ela admitisse tudo, a bruxa finalmente deu sua opinião.

- Não podemos fazer isso, deixá-la lá embaixo daquele jeito. Por que vocês não escutam o que ela tem para dizer?

- Willow, ela é uma assassina! Nada que ela diga pode mudar o ela fez, eu vi ela matando Mackenzie e você viu os corpos. Ela é uma assassina! – Buffy tentou colocar juízo na cabeça

- A Faith também! E eu também – a ruiva disse a última frase com a voz baixa – E vocês nos perdoaram, por que não podem perdoar a Kenn?

- É diferente Willow! – a loira contra argumentou.

- Diferente como?

- A primeira vez de Faith foi sem querer e depois ela estava confusa. E você Will, você foi levada por vingança, em nenhuma outra circunstância você faria o que fez. E vocês duas se arrependeram do que fizeram! Na Kennedy podia ver o desejo de matar em seus olhos e em momento algum ela se mostrou arrependida!

- Ela não teve tempo ainda, vocês nem tentaram fazer com que ela se arrependa. E Buffy, eu e a Faith gostamos de matar! Você não tem idéia do poder que isso tem, nos arrependemos sim, mas isso não faz com que não tenhamos sido seduzidas pelo poder do lado negro. Não é nada diferente. Não estou dizendo que o que ela fez é certo, só estou pedindo uma segunda chance para ela, assim como eu e Faith tivemos.

- Willow, a Buffy está certa. Não podemos ser descuidados, eu gostaria de ajudar, mas se Buffy disse que Kennedy não parecia se arrepender de nada, então temos que tomar cuidado. E não quero você perto dela. Você seria uma isca muito fácil para ela por causa de seus sentimentos – Giles falou sério, indicando que era para ela obedecer a suas ordens.

A wicca olhou para cada rosto de seus amigos, Dawn e Xander olhavam para tudo que fosse coisa menos o rosto da amiga evitando que vissem suas lágrimas e sua expressão triste. Vi e Rona pareciam compartilhar a mesma opinião de Giles e Buffy. Então ela subiu correndo a escada, cada vez seu choro ficando mais forte, e entrou no seu quarto, se jogando na cama. Ela agarrou o travesseiro que pertencia a Kennedy e enfiou sua cara nele, fingindo ser sua namorada e chorou até dormir.

No porão, Faith e Kennedy escutaram vozes vindas da sala, mas não conseguiram distinguir muita coisa mesmo com suas super audições, apenas assassina e coisas desse tipo. Kennedy também escutou Giles dizendo para Willow ficar longe da morena,mas o resto da conversa fora abafado já que o porão fora feito bem fundo no subsolo.

Quando não escutaram mais nada, finalmente Kennedy olhou para sua melhor amiga, que talvez a partir de hoje se tornaria sua inimiga, e disse com a voz fraca:

- Não fui eu.

- Eu sei – a ex- caçadora assassina disse séria.

Kennedy apenas a olhou confusa.

- Você não tem o mesmo olhar que eu tinha quando matava. Pelo menos não agora, mas quando você estava lá no cemitério eu vi o brilho.

- Então...

- Olha Bratt, o que estou querendo dizer é que, não era você, seu inconsciente, mas era seu corpo. Por isso não posso te soltar, tenho que deixá-la aqui caso te possuam de novo.

Kennedy olhou para baixar, seus cabelos caindo no rosto.

- Pelo menos tenta convencer a Willow que não fui eu. Eu sei que vai ser difícil colocar isso na cabeça da Buffy e do Giles, quando eles formam uma opinião é praticamente pra sempre, mas...

- Vou tentar, mas até descobrirmos como acabar com isso, você vai ter que ficar presa.

Enquanto isso na mansão onde Larc habitava, o bruxo se encontrava novamente com Mimese.

- Trabalho cumprido. Quero o resto do meu pagamento.

- E a garota? – seus olhos pretos olhavam com firmeza o demônio.

- Isso você tem que ver com seus capachos – Mimese disse já irritado.

Então nesse momento Xavier entrou no quarto de seu mestre e com a cabeça baixa disse:

- A caçadora original levou a garota. Mas não pareciam muito felizes com ela, a estavam tratando como traidora.

Larc deu um sorriso cruel e então com uma risada malvada disse:

- Ótimo! Ótimo! Não estava nos meus planos, mas é perfeito! Ela vai ver como é ser abandonada e vai sofrer, muito mais! E sendo quem é, ela vai conseguir fugir, e ai eu terei minha vingança. Aqui está seu pagamento! – Larc fez um movimento com a mão e um vampiro entregou um malote ao demônio.

Antes que Mimese pudesse sair da casa e desfrutar bem longe seu dinheiro, o bruxo o chamou mais uma vez.

- Nem pense em sair da cidade, talvez eu precise de seus trabalhos novamente.

Mimese se irritou com isso, tinha planejado sair do país, mas sabia que não era bom contrariar Larc, sabia o que ele era capaz de fazer. O demônio apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu junto com os outros servos do bruxo. Quando finalmente estava sozinho, Larc sorriu mais ainda ao pensar que finalmente teria sua vingança depois de tantos anos.

Já passavam das duas da manhã, Faith e Kennedy estavam quietas desde que tiveram aquela conversa e agora estavam perdidas em seus pensamentos, bom pelo menos Kennedy. Faith dormia sentada na cadeira.

Então a porta do porão se abriu lentamente, a caçadora mais nova olhou para a escada e mesmo estando com a luz, já que somente a lâmpada da parte de baixo estava acesa, Kennedy com sua visão conseguiu distinguir quem era que descia as escadas. Sendo assim, ela abaixou sua cabeça, pois não queria ver o rosto de Willow.

A ruiva colocou tipo de uma bacia com água e uma toalha em cima da mesa que havia no porão e balançou Faith para acordá-la, que assustada pulou da cadeira e ficou em posição de luta, mas ao ver que era apenas a bruxa, baixou sua guarda.

- Faith, eu posso ter um minuto com a Kennedy?

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho... – sua voz era fraca e seus olhos fixos em sua namorada.

- Hummm - ela olhou para Kennedy e depois para Willow, pensando se seria bom deixá-las sozinhas, mas então percebeu que a bruxa tinha o direito de pelo menos conversar com a caçadora – Ok.

Assim que Faith saiu, Willow pegou a chave da porta e a destrancou. Depois pegou a bacia com água e a toalha, entrando na cela de Kennedy. Mas nem uma vez se quer a morena levantou os olhos do chão.

- Kenn...

- Olha, se você veio aqui me acusar não perca o seu tempo. Eu posso escutar de todo mundo, mas de você não quero. Agora vai antes que descubram que você está aqui.

- Kennedy, por favor – Willow ajoelhou na frente de sua namorada – Olhe pra mim... – era quase como se ela estivesse implorando – Por favor, olhe pra mim – ela repetiu quando a morena recusou atender seu pedido.

- Eu já disse, Willow, vai embora – seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e seu corpo tremia um pouco – Você não quer ficar na companhia de uma assassina.

A wicca sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por sua face quando ela pegou no queixo de Kennedy e levou delicadamente seu rosto. Nos grandes olhos castanhos da outra mulher, ela viu sofrimento e inocência. Kennedy tentou virar seu rosto, mas Willow o segurou firme.

- Não fui eu... – finalmente a caçadora sussurrou para sua amada e então levou as mãos ao rosto, o escondendo enquanto as lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

- Eu acredito em você, Kenn. Eu acredito – a ruiva envolveu a morena em um abraço forte, passando a mão em seu cabelo, o acariciando e falando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido.

Quando o choro da mulher mais nova foi diminuindo, Willow mais uma vez olhou nos olhos da namorada, e disse com firmeza.

– Eu nunca pensei que você tivesse matado as garotas, não importa o que disseram. E mesmo que fosse verdade, você mereceria uma segunda chance, assim como eu e Faith. Mas eu vi em seus olhos a verdade, Kenn – então ela deu um leve beijo nos lábios da caçadora, não foi um beijo longo, mas o suficiente para transmitir o amor que sentia por ela.

- Desculpe... – Kennedy disse baixo assim que terminaram o beijo.

- Pelo que? – Willow perguntou confusa, enquanto molhava a toalha e limpava os ferimentos no rosto da caça-vampiros.

- Por te fazer passar por isso. Eu... – mas foi interrompida por um beijo de Willow – Sshhh... não fale assim, só temos que achar quem fez isso com você.

- Temos nada, eu tenho. Willow, não posso te colocar no meio disso tudo.

- Eu já estou no meio. Eu posso te soltar e fazer que você se soltou sozinha, ou usar mágica e...

- Não. Se eu tiver que fugir, vou sozinha. Não quero te complicar ok?

Willow parou de limpar os machucados e olhou para o chão, torcendo a toalha em suas mãos.

- Willow ...

- Está bem ... – seus olhos encheram de lágrimas novamente.

- Eu só não quero que você se machuque – Kennedy acariciou o rosto da ruiva.

Willow ficou calada e continuou a limpar e cuidar dos ferimentos. Quando olhou para os pulsos de Kennedy, viu que eles estavam cobertos de sangue já seco, provavelmente sua caçadora tinha tentado se soltar das algemas de aço, mas sem sucesso. Antes que Kennedy pudesse fazer algo coisa, Willow a soltou para que pudesse limpá-los.

Ela limpava com cuidado para que não ferisse mais a mulher que amava e traçava levemente os dedos nas cicatrizes que já se formavam. Quando a pele já estava limpa e os curativos feitos, Willow ficou fitando as correntes pensando que seria uma boa hora de deixar Kennedy fugir.

Kennedy percebeu o que a namorada estava pensando e logo colocou a mão direita sobre a bochecha da ruiva e com a voz terna disse:

- Nem pense nisso.

- Eu sei... é que...

- Eu entendo, mas é pro seu bem – então ela esticou os dois braços, indicando que Willow deveria prendê-la de novo.

Assim que estava com as correntes nos pulsos, um pensamento tomou a mente da morena que a fez abrir um grande sorriso e olhar para a ruiva.

- Se estivéssemos em uma outra situação isso seria pervertido... por que nunca tentamos antes? Parece interessante – ela deu um risadinha e puxou de leve as correntes.

A fala da caçadora arrancou um belo sorriso da bruxa que ao mesmo tempo corava de vergonha, mas tinha gostado da sugestão.

- Você é uma boba sabia? – Willow deu um tapinha no braço da outra mulher e sentou no meio das pernas dela, abraçando sua cintura e colocando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Mas mesmo assim você me ama – Kennedy enlaçou seus braços em volta da ruiva e beijou o lado de sua cabeça.-

- Sim e você é minha boba.

O momento foi quebrado pelo estômago da caça-vampiros fazendo um barulho indicando que ela estava com fome. Willow riu e solto os braços da cintura da namorada.

- Vou buscar algo pra você comer, não saia daí.

- Mesmo que eu quisesse – Kennedy levantou os braços.

Willow corou mais uma vez, envergonhada pelo lapso cometido.

- Mas, Will. Não precisa, mesmo. Se você encontrar alguém..

- Tá vendo essa cara? – Willow apontou para o próprio rosto – você a conhece muito bem, é minha cara de determinada. Nada que você disser vai mudar minha opinião. Se não posso ajudar minha namorada a fugir, pelo menos tenho que alimentá-la pra ela ter forças pra escapar sozinha.

A caçadora sorriu, pois sabia que tinha sido derrotada:

- Então não demora e cuidado.

- Já volto – a wicca beijou de leve os lábios da outra mulher e saiu apressada para cozinha.

Kennedy encostou a cabeça na parede e cobriu o rosto com a mão. Seu coração estava apertado em ver a pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo sofrendo por causa dela, coisa que jurou que nunca faria. Queria dizer para Willow que tudo acabaria bem, mas sabia que não podia, pois havia uma grande chance que disso se tornar mentira. Ela tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para o curativo em seu pulso, desejando que nunca tivesse saído de casa naquela noite.

Na cozinha Willow preparava um segundo sanduíche para Kennedy, quando Buffy entrou.

- Willow?

- Ah... oi Buffy.

- Não conseguiu dormir? – a loira perguntou preocupada com sua melhor amiga.

- É.. é isso, então resolvi comer alguma coisa – a ruiva fitou o balcão da cozinha enquanto mentia.

- Eu queria falar como você, fui no seu quarto, mas você não estava lá. Até achei que você tinha ido ver a Kennedy, mas que bom que você não foi, seria muito perigosos como o Giles disse.

- Er.. não, não! Não fui, sabe eu decidi que ela não merece a minha compaixão depois de tudo o que ela fez – a cada palavra, o coração de Willow morria aos poucos, mas sabia que se continuasse a defender Kennedy na frente da gangue, sua namorada poderia ser mandada para longe dela.

- Que bom que você finalmente está pensando direito Will – Buffy pegou um lanche que willow tinha feito e deu uma grande mordida antes que a bruxa pudesse protestar – Eu sei o quanto você está triste e machucada, mas você tem que entender que não podemos levar o lado pessoal nessas horas e... – a loira já ia começar com os seus famosos discursos, mas Willow a interrompeu.

- Eu sei disso Buffy – ela deu um sorriso triste – E pode deixar que não vou me levar pelo lado pessoal, mas eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha...

A caçadora original pareceu ficar um pouco ofendida por ter sido recusada por sua melhor amiga, mas resolveu que a ruiva deveria mesmo ter um tempo sozinha.

- Ok... mas se precisar conversar, é só bater lá no meu quarto. Eu te amo sabia, e só quero o seu bem, Will – ela abraçou a amiga.

Willow ficou algum tempo olhando a porta da cozinha por onde a loira tinha passado momentos antes e pensava consigo mesma 'Se você quer meu bem, então solte a mulher que eu amo'. Ela balançou a cabeça, pois sabia que a chance disso acontecer seria uma em um milhão, conhecia a amiga e ela era muito cabeça dura, se colocava uma idéia na cabeça dificilmente seria convencida ao contrário. Então rapidamente fez mais dois lanches e pegou um copo e uma garrafa de leite na geladeira e foi apressada até o porão.

Chegando no porão, Willow viu que Kennedy tinha os olhos fechados e pensando que estava dormindo, a ruiva tentou se movimentar o mais silencioso possível.

- Tudo bem, tô acordada – a morena disse ainda de olho fechado.

Willow sorriu e colocou o prato e o leite na frente de sua caçadora.

- Ruiva, não precisava de tudo isso, apenas... – mas ela foi silenciada por um beijo.

- Shhh... eu sei como é seu apetite, então deixa eu cuidar de você – a bruxa colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Kennedy atrás de seu cabelo, que apenas sorriu e mordeu seu sanduíche parecendo estar com bastante fome.

Enquanto a caça-vampiros se alimentava, Willow sentava a sua frente a olhando e admirando. Mesmo estando presa e machucada, não deixava de ser bela. Ela ficou desse jeito admirando a namorada até que a voz da mesma a fez "despertar".

- Will, o que foi?

- Só estava vendo a paisagem – ela sorriu de leve e corou.

- E você gostou do que viu? – a morena deu um sorriso brincalhão.

- Muito – então a ruiva engatinhou até a amada, e sentou entre suas pernas, imitando sua posição antes de ir para a cozinha – eu te amo – ela se aninhou no corpo da mulher mais nova.

- Eu também – Kennedy beijou sua cabeça e continuou – você deveria ir pra cama.

- Não quero...aqui tá bom.

- Willow...

- Por favor ... – a bruxa murmurou, fazendo biquinho.

- Só um pouquinho, depois você sobe.

- Está bem ...

Os lábios das duas se encontraram em um beijo caloroso, transmitindo uma para a outra o amor que sentiam. Assim que o beijo terminou, Willow encostou sua cabeça no peito de Kennedy, escutando as fortes batidas de seu coração. Antes que um pouquinho pudesse passar, as duas adormeceram, sonhando que nada disso tinha acontecido.


End file.
